


О мечтах и конюшнях

by lebkuchenhaus



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Молодой лорд Гринвуд ищет способ поправить состояние и подлатать, наконец, крышу на северной башне. У слуг свое мнение.





	О мечтах и конюшнях

Леди Роуз отломила крошечной серебряной десертной вилочкой кусочек от пирога, и чуть помедлив, сунула ее в свой хорошенький ротик. Надо сказать, что не только ротик у леди Роуз был хорошеньким. Она вся была само очарование. Маленькая, грациозная, воздушная... как маленькая птичка. Ее хотелось окружить заботой, вниманием и роскошью. Ну и любовью, конечно, куда без нее? С роскошью, пожалуй, у лорда Гринвуда было тяжеловато, но с заботой и вниманием все в порядке, это точно! Ну и любовью, наверное, тоже... По крайней мере, ему так казалось. Дело было за малым: леди Роуз должна была решить, что она хочет выйти за него замуж. Папенькой леди вертела как хотела, и получить благословение родителя на брак, при желании самой леди, было бы плевым делом. И вот тогда Роберт и окружал бы ее вниманием как только мог. Лорду Гринвуду, порой казалось, что леди Роуз и сама проявляет к нему интерес. Это помогало ему успокоиться и не терзаться. А терзали его мысли о чести и достоинстве, о благородстве его древней фамилии и пустых амбарах. Будет ли честным поправить свое положение за счет богатого приданого леди, если она сама желает этого брака? Ведь если молодые любят друг друга, то о презренном металле и не думают совсем. Не только он, но и леди Роуз, получает выгоду от этого брака, породниться с фамилией Гринвудов — честь для любого.  
Именно так и успокаивал себя Роберт, когда писал приглашение на обед. Конечно, он понимал, что одну леди Роуз не отпустят в его замок. Наверняка с ней прибудет эта ее грымза, старая перечница: француженка, нанятая папенькой, следить за целомудрием обожаемой доченьки — мадам Пуивриер. Но Роберт не унывал. Он собирался поразить обеих дам прекрасным обедом и галантным обхождением. Возможно, мадам Пуивриер и не будет помехой. А даже наоборот, увидев, каков лорд Гринвуд на самом деле, замолвит за него словечко перед папенькой леди Роуз.  
Письмо было отослано в усадьбу Оретов, считай, с единственным личным слугой, Джоном, и им же был получен положительный ответ, о том, что леди прибудет через два дня. Плотный лист был надушен и запах этот дурманил голову Роберту почище курительной травы, привезенной его другом-пиратом из далекой восточной страны, в которой, как поговаривали, жили люди с головами слонов. Кто такие слоны, Роберт отлично знал со слов все того же друга-пирата, и любил, иногда, блеснуть знаниями в подходящей компании.  
Обед был накрыт в главной зале, пусть слишком большой, для такой компании, но зато как нельзя лучше демонстрирующей все благородство фамилии Роберта. Хотя, вот тот гобелен, крайний правый со стороны лестницы, уже пора менять. Или хотя бы подштопать. На худой конец, постирать. То ли племянник Джона запустил пыльной тряпкой в гобелен, то ли до него добрались кошки, но дракон стал больше походить на курицу, и поэтому подвиг его предка терял всякий смысл. Скажите, кто будет трепетать перед рыцарем прошлого, промышляющим усекновением кур? Правильно, никто. К счастью, его видел только Роберт. Обе его гостьи сидели спиной к злополучному гобелену.

* * * * *

Итак, леди Роуз отломила крошечной вилочкой кусочек пирога... положила его в ротик... и почти незаметно скривилась. Увы, на вкус пирог был отвратителен. Как ни старалась, леди Роуз не удалось сохранить свои эмоции в тайне, но кажется, этого никто не заметил. В отличие от нее, мадам Пуивиер, казалось, ест этот ужас с удовольствием. Конечно, повара можно заменить. Наверняка готовил тот мальчишка, Джон. От него вообще придется избавляться. Почему он постоянно увивается вокруг лорда? Это ненормально. Может, он что-то замышляет? Роуз не могла допустить, что бы кто-то еще кроме нее что-то замышлял относительно лорда Гринвуда. Лорд ее и точка. Она решила это еще в первое свое посещение Замка-Посреди-Зеленого-Леса. Еще был жив старый лорд, а Роберт учился в столице, когда леди Гринвуд давала тот бал, на который получили приглашение, еще не такие богатые как сейчас, Ореты.  
Еда тогда была не в пример лучше. Но не она запомнилась маленькой Роуз. Запомнился ей гобелен, на котором один из предков Роберта отсекает голову огненному дракону. Примечательным было то, что с тех пор мужчины рода Гринвудов носили ярко-рыжие волосы. Роберт не был исключением и сейчас обруч с родовым символом сдерживал огненную шевелюру, которой позавидовала бы любая девушка. И хотя вокруг этого факта ходило много как слухов, так и анекдотов, Роуз знала истину. Именно поэтому ей, во что бы то ни стало, надо стать хозяйкой Замка-Посреди-Зеленого-Леса. Только так она сможет со временем повелевать миром. И это не сказки. Леди Роуз занималась оккультизмом. У нее уже был коготь зеленого дракона и чешуя с хвоста черного дракона, а еще небывалая редкость — почечный камень синего дракона! Не хватало лишь слюны красного дракона. А где ее достать как не в замке того, кто имел дело с красным драконом?  
Теперь вы понимаете, почему леди Роуз так старательно изображала, что все в порядке? Хотя еда, действительно, была не ахти какой...

* * * * *

... Джон торчал на кухне со своим младшим братом и племянником, когда лорд соизволили спуститься туда и, с дикими воплями подскочили к ничего не подозревающему слуге, обхватили его, и закружили между печкой и разделочным столом, дико крича при этом:  
— Джон, дружище, она приедет! Они согласились! Ха-ха-ха! Я так рад, ты не представляешь! — лорд все еще соизволили стискивать Джона в своих железных объятиях, когда кровь бросилась к лицу бедного слуги, и не только к лицу. — У тебя, может быть, в скорости появиться хозяйка! Вот здорово будет! Для начала мы залатаем крышу в северной башне, а то там такие дыры, что уже даже совы пролетают... Что такое? Ты не рад? — лорд заглянул в затравленное лицо своего друга и слуги. Коснулся лба. — Да у тебя температура! Иди-ка ты в комнату, полежи, завтра надо быть в форме, что бы успеть подготовиться, — и с этими словами, под аккомпанемент из тихого хихиканья малышни, Роберт вытолкал Джона с кухни.  
Джон был и сам рад уйти. Все-таки «это» так некстати всегда происходило. Хорошо, хоть он не прислуживал Роберту, иначе конфуз случился бы еще пару лет назад, когда слуга понял, что испытывает совсем не дружеские чувства к своему господину. А тут еще «будущая хозяйка» на горизонте объявилась. Видал он эту леди Роуз... И со слугами Оретов болтал в кабаке за кружечкой эля... И ничего хорошего про нее сказать не мог. Не только потому, что она забирала у Джона призрачную надежду на внимание Роберта, а вообще не мог. Чувствовалось в ней что-то такое смутное и неясное, что-то темное... Не сама она, конечно, а в душе ее. Сама леди была беленькой и светленькой, и как только не боялась выходить под солнце с такой кожей? Но вот поди ж ты, ничегошеньки ей не делалось не от жаркого летнего солнца их провинции, а ведь это самый юг страны, не от сильных ливней, которые тоже случались. Как будто заколдованная. Чушь это все, конечно. Ни в какое колдовство Джон не верил. Нету его. Очень давно уже нету. Как дракона последнего зарубил прадед Роберта, так и не стало этого колдовства. А в странности возможной «будущей хозяйки» очень даже верил. И мелкие его, братец да племянник, тоже от нее старались держаться подальше.  
В общем, надо было каким угодно способом спровадить эту леди Роуз восвояси. Решение пришло внезапно. Роберт что-то там говорил про подготовку? Он подготовится. Знать бы только к чему...  
Дверь в его комнату приоткрылась и в щель протиснулась лохматая голова. Как вовремя!  
— Лесли, — позвал Джон племянника, — иди-ка сюда, — и за макушкой в комнату втянулся сам Лесли. Присев на краешек кровати он серьезно взглянул на Джона и спросил:  
— Тебе действительно плохо?  
— Нет, не очень, — Джон знал, что мальчишки искренне переживали за него. В конце концов, они были семьей и других родственников у них не осталось. — Все не так плохо, — он потрепал мальчика по голове. — А не окажешь ли ты мне услугу? Есть одно важное дело.  
Лесли весь подобрался. Он видел смешинки в глазах Джона и понимал, вот она их любимая игра, изобрази взрослого.  
— Я полностью к вашим услугам, сэр! — иногда они любили так дурачиться, изображая важных лордов.  
— Надо узнать про приезд леди Роуз. В чем будет заключаться подготовка. Спроси у лорда список дел на завтра. Возможно, нам придется готовиться несколько иначе, чем хочет лорд... Ты меня понимаешь?  
Лесли важно кивнул. Он был слугой, и он понимал. Ведь он тоже сталкивался с леди Роуз.  
А еще он знал маленькую тайну Джона. Ту самую, от которой сам Джон просыпался по ночам от будоражащих снов, весь горячий, на смятых простынях...  
И Джон был ему гораздо дороже, чем какая-то леди Роуз.

* * * * *

На следующий день Замок-Посреди-Зеленого-Леса захватила подготовительная суета. Парадную залу надо было вычистить, пыль стереть, гобелены вытрясти и проветрить. Подготовить две спальни. На всякий случай. А вдруг? Приготовить праздничный обед, приготовить пару костюмов лорду, почистить парадные ливреи, кто-то же должен прислуживать за столом!  
От всего этого голова шла кругом. Джон совершенно точно был уверен, что даже если разорвется на дюжину Джонов, толком ничего не успеет. Спальни он оставил на мальчишек, заговорщически подмигнув им при этом. Без мелких пакостей, типа крошек в постели или жабы в ночной вазе, не обойдется, он был уверен в мальчиках как в себе.  
Залу они кое-как привели в божеский вид: замели пыль за ковры, протерли витражи грязными тряпками, что бы приглушить свет и сделать не такой заметной убогость общей обстановки, а в свечи подложили одну специальную, с чихательным порошком. На удачу, так сказать. А вдруг?  
Вопрос парадного платья свалили на Роберта, а сами удалились на кухню. Настало время подготовиться как следует...  
Лесли с Биллом сидели на разделочном столе и, болтая ногами в воздухе, предлагали варианты один кровожаднее другого.  
— А давайте горчицу нальем в пирог! Вот смешно будет!  
— Нет, это не подойдет.  
— Крысиного яду! — воскликнул Билл.  
— Хочешь на виселицу?  
— Тогда хины! Давайте добавим хины!  
— Нет, и не хины, — Джон решил прервать этот поток добродушия, еще услышит кто, несдобровать будет. — Билл, сходи-ка в кабинет старого лорда, вот, держи ключ, только так, что бы тебя никто не видел. В верхнем ящике стола лежит пузырек из темного стекла. Думаю, конфуз нам отлично подойдет. А ты, Лесли, загляни в лабораторию лорда. Помнишь, ларец, в который поставили лекарства леди, после ее смерти? Вот ключи. Темно-синий фиал, примерно с твою ладонь, принеси его.  
И все трое переглянулись усмехнувшись.  
Через полчаса мальчишки, никем не замеченные во время вылазок, вернулись со склянками.  
— Давайте сюда, аккуратнее, — и оба флакона перекочевали в карман на джоновом фартуке.  
Мальчишки мысленно потирали ручки и готовились к развлечению. Только бы их гостьи остались на ночь...  
Куропатки поджаривались и запахи плыли по всему крылу, когда Лесли с Биллом устроили маленькую баталию на морковках, изображающих мечи. Сначала они сражались с очагом, представляя на его месте дракона, но дракон был безучастен и никак не отвечал нападающим, и мальчики переключились друг на друга. Джон только посмеивался про себя, вымешивая тесто для пирога, когда Лесли поскользнулся на картофельной шкурке и, не удержав равновесие, схватился за стол. Яблоки раскатились по всей кухне, зелень посыпалась на самого Лесли, превратив его на минутку в диковинного лешего. И все бы ничего, но именно в этот момент на кухню зашел Роберт, узнать, как продвигается приготовление праздничного обеда, и пара яиц, из опрокинутого лукошка, попала именно в него. Вязкий белок стекал с рыжих прядей, капая на плащ, и Роберт был не сказать, что очень рад этому.  
Что здесь происходит! — окрик был подобен рыку дракона...

* * * * *

Пару часов спустя ситуация была исправлена. Костюм вычищен, волосы отмыты, мальчишки отруганы и поставлены в угол. А еще куропатки были тщательно посолены. Трижды. В один из кувшинов с пряным отваром, неведомым образом, попали можжевеловые ягоды... Но на этом случайности не закончились...

* * * * *

— Едут! — звонкий голос Билла разлетелся по всей северной башне и даже проник на кухню.  
Роберт, который в это время околачивался неподалеку, надеясь на поддержку Джона, в очередной раз поправил ремень, разгладил складочки, потом присобрал их на спине, затем снова разгладил. В общем, всячески выказывал свое волнение, хоть надежда на понимание и не оправдалась. Слуга невозмутимо помешивал пряный отвар.  
— Джон, ты совсем не волнуешься, — упрекнул его лорд. — А между тем, сегодня, возможно, решиться наша судьба! Обед должен быть безупречным, — на вкус Джона в словах и тоне было слишком много торжественности и пафоса. И уж кто как не он лучше всех знал о том, как вершатся судьбы за обеденным столом, ведь склянки темного и синего стекла оттягивали карман и наполняли сердце надеждой на лучшее. Ну хорошо, пусть не на лучшее, но на приемлемое. Лучшее было практически несбыточным, а вот приемлемое... спровадить из замка леди... на первую неделю Джону этого вполне хватит для радости. А дальше Джон не загадывал. Он был слугой, и хорошо знал, как порой складывается жизнь.  
Карета въехала во двор по самому настоящему подвесному мосту и остановилась около парадного крыльца. Сквозь брусчатку кое-где пробивалась трава, но было чисто и совсем не пахло скотиной.  
Роберт встречал свою гостью и ее сопровождающую лично. Большая честь, между прочим. Он очень надеялся, что леди Роуз оценит его галантное обхождение. Подав руку даме, помог выйти из кареты, не забыл и про мадам Пуивриер. И в этот момент, вдоль дальней стены, с диким визгом промчался черный хряк, а за ним двое растрепанных мальчишек размахивая хворостинами и улюлюкая. Рубашки сбились на бок, пятна на коленях, и на спине... Жалкое зрелище.  
Роберт прикусил губу от досады, такой конфуз с самого начала... Надо исправлять ситуацию. Повернувшись к недоуменным дамам, он с достоинством произнес:  
— Совсем разленился, вот я и приказал мальчишкам погонять его, пусть хоть мяса немного нарастит, а то все жрет и жрет... — Роберт глянул на дам и не заметил особого негодования. «Кажется, выкрутился», — подумал хозяин замка: «Подумают, что и скотина имеется, не совсем уж мы нищеброды!» — и закончил свою мысль: «Выпорю на конюшне!» Дело за малым — реализовать.  
Пройдя по галерее, посмотрев портреты предков и повздыхав над тем, как быстро темнеет и приходит в негодность витражное стекло... Роберт при этом старался незаметно, пяткой отпихнуть пыльную тряпку за кресло... они наконец-то прошли в главную залу. И усевшись за громадным столом, приступили к аперитиву.

* * * * *

Обед прошел... странно он прошел. С одной стороны все было нормально, за исключением куропатки, которую подлец Джон таки пересолил! Ревнует, что ли? Думал Роберт и был не так далек от истины. А еще он уже вживался в роль «настоящего» хозяина и подумывал, а не выпороть ли Джона тоже на конюшне?..  
Впрочем, оставим мысли о Джоне, не при дамах же думать о слуге? За исключением куропатки, остальное было нормально. Но леди Роуз не стала пить пряный отвар, и практически не ела пирог, а ведь он был выше всяких похвал! Да и мадам Пиувриер уплетала его за обе щеки. Леди Роуз вообще ела мало и с опаской. А ведь это оскорбление приличному дому, не отравят же ее здесь!

* * * * *

Леди Роуз уже лежала в постели, когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом. Что за день такой? Как же сложно держать лицо! Обед ужасен, замок — старая развалина, слуги — просто невозможны. Мадам Пиувриер пришлось прислуживать ей перед сном. Роберт смущаясь извинялся за отсутствие в замке служанок женского полу, что могли бы ей помочь. «Голодранцы!» — думала леди Роуз. Но замок все равно должен стать ее. И будет ее. Роуз припомнила, как Роберт пожирал ее глазами, когда думал, что его никто не видит. Так искренне робел с предложением остаться на ночь. Пусть драконов уже всех истребили, но леса не так безопасны, как можно подумать, и лучше не ехать по темноте, а спокойно выехать завтра. И она согласилась, сославшись на легкое недомогание, пусть не думает, что она сама этого хотела. Кстати, о недомоганиях. Размечтавшись о том, как войдет в Замок-Посреди-Зеленого-Леса хозяйкой, Роуз пошла дольше, и в красках представляла, как перво-наперво выпорет Джона на конюшне. Это тебе за тот ужасный обед, так она ему и скажет после порки.  
Бедняга Джон, все имеют виды на него и на конюшню.  
Леди фыркнула, припомнив, как услышав звяканье под кроватью, заглянула туда и извлекла на свет божий... ночную вазу. И ужаснулась, представив себе утро. Но отказываться от ночлега было уже поздно. Она и не догадывалась о передовой системе уборных по всему замку, Роберт в тайне ими гордился, но не водить же гостей на экскурсию со словами, а тут у нас нужник... милости просим... Старый лорд заложил изменения перед самой смертью, а заканчивал работы уже Роберт не особенно посвящая соседей в такое деликатное дело.  
А потом крышка соскочила и из «вазы» выскочила огромная жаба. Леди не боялась жаб, но все произошло так неожиданно, что она не удержалась и взвизгнула. На ее визг никто не появился, и Роуз мысленно поблагодарила и полуглухую мадам, и отсутствие слуг. Но очередную зарубочку в памяти сделала.

* * * * *

Совершенно напрасно леди Роуз опасалась наступления утра. Конфуз случился еще ночью. Причем почти у всех обитателей замка.  
Леди Роуз страдала. Не только от физического недомогания. Душевное терзало ее похлеще яростной дизентерии. Как она так могла! Что о ней подумают! Выпороть Джона!  
Роберт страдал. Его страдания очень напоминали страдания леди. Что скажет леди на утро! А что если и она тоже? Боже, какой позор!  
Мадам Пуивриер почти не страдала. Мадам радовалась в некоторой степени, потому что желудок стал последнее время ее подводить... что поделать, годы берут свое. И своевременное облегчение всегда доставляло ей облегчение.  
Джон не страдал. Но усиленно делал вид, что испытывает муки неземные. Никому не хочется быть выпоротым на конюшне. Впрочем, не сказать, что Джон совсем уж не мечтал о конюшне... Но в его воображении было мягкое душистое сено, пылинки, танцующие в лучах солнца, красноватые пряди, ласкающие кожу, горячие губы, сильные руки, которые... которые... В этом месте краска заливала уже все лицо, и Джон предпочитал думать о чем-то другом.  
Утро радовало легкостью в теле и оттенками зеленого на лицах.  
Леди не пожелали завтрак и уехали почти не прощаясь.  
Роуз сокрушалась и рыдала на плече у мадам, скручивала батистовый платочек, отчего он разлохматился, и думала, как же некстати они выбрали закрытую карету. И о боже, что подумает Роберт, ведь она в его глазах не будет уже тем недосягаемым идеалом, той, к чьим ногам он бросил бы все. Теперь она обычная засранка! Да еще и эта ваза, будь она неладна! И хорошо, если Роберт после этого будет здороваться с ней на людях. Какой позор! Полный крах всех ее планов! Теперь к замку так просто будет не подобраться.

* * * * *

«Полный крах!» — думал Роберт возвращаясь в свои покои залечивать душевную рану. Телесный дискомфорт, казалось, уже был не столь заметен по сравнению с терзаниями духа. Как же так? Как это получилось?! Что теперь леди Роуз про него подумает? А ведь не зря она так мало ела. Быть может ее женская интуиция подсказывала что-то?  
Протерзавшись до полудня, Роберт решил, что хватит. Он пойдет, и как хозяин замка, потребует ответ у слуги, у Джона. Если кто что и знает наверняка, то только он. Роберт будет тверд, как настоящий лорд, и узнает всю правду. А потом... а потом, виновные будут наказаны.  
Джон сидел на кухне, как обычно, и меланхолично ковырялся ложкой в рагу из бобов. Вилкой он тоже умел, но понимал свое место и не был выскочкой. В кружке с остывшим пряным отваром плавала муха, и вид у нее был более жизнерадостный чем у слуги.  
— И как только молоко не киснет от твоего вида? — решил сострить Роберт.  
— Нету его, вот и не киснет... — но меланхолию Джона побороть было не так просто.  
— Хорошо ли спалось тебе, Джон?  
— Не очень, вашество.  
— А расскажи-ка мне, дружок, про вчерашний обед, — потребовал лорд.  
— А что рассказывать-то?  
— Правду.  
— А стоит? — слуга с сомнением глянул на господина, нарезающего круги по кухне и заглядывающего во все котлы и кастрюли на своем пути.  
— Стоит, — подтвердил Роберт. — Облегчи свою душу, покайся! — он даже стал подражать их проповеднику. — Если скажешь правду, ничего тебе не сделаю, — Роберт даже покивал головой.  
— А как ты узнаешь, правду я рассказали или нет?  
— Не ерничай! Отвечай на вопрос!  
— Что за вопрос-то?  
— Кто это все подстроил?  
— Если ты про засуху и неурожай, то это не я.  
Тишину прорезал звонкий звук пощечины. Кажется, терять уже нечего, думал Роберт, впервые подняв руку на своего слугу. На своего друга... А Джон понял, что все его запретные мечты о душистых травинках, которые он выбирал бы из рыжих волос и о других смущающих вещах... все они лишь мечты, которые никогда не сбудутся. Все что ему остается, это рассказать всю правду и понадеяться, что он сгинет не зазря. Что Роберт не будет таким твердолобым, что поймет, леди Роуз совсем не такая белая и пушистая, какой прикидывается.  
— Обещай, что сначала выслушаешь, а потом уже будешь решать, — потребовал Джон впервые в жизни.  
— Хорошо, я выслушаю тебя, — согласился Роберт. Взял простую глиняную кружку и налил себе пряного отвара. Но перед тем, как делать первый глоток, покосился на слугу.  
— Пей, ничего не будет, — печально усмехнулся Джон и снова взялся за ложку, сгребая бобы в кучку по центру миски, а затем ровняя получившуюся пирамиду. — Не хотел что бы она тебя окрутила. Только прикидывается хорошенькой, а сама трех служанок за два года со свету сжила. И все вьется вокруг Замка... Что-то высматривает, выискивает... Роберт! Ей что-то надо от тебя! Как ты не видишь?  
— Ты бредишь! — Роберт был до некоторой степени уверен в мотивах леди. — Да, конечно, ей «что-то надо»... брак, вот что ей надо! И она не высматривает, а присматривается. И если бы не ты, то вполне возможно, что уже к зиме все решилось бы! — поставив с грохотом, от которого Джон вздрогнул, кружку на стол, Роберт приблизился к слуге и навис над ним как все кары небесные. — Что ты подмешал? А вдруг она умрет? Отвечай!  
— Да ничего с ней не будет. Немного слабительного, немного средства твоей матушки, ничего смертельного... Ну того, которое сахар меняет на вкус.  
— Какой позор... — Роберт осел вдоль ножки стола. Он не мог поверить, что все его мечты о достойной спутнице, и целой крыше в северной башне, пошли прахом из-за какого-то самодовольного мальчишки, которого он еще смел считать своим другом. — Какой позор... — только и мог повторять он, зажав голову в ладонях и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
— Роб... — тихо позвал слуга, прикоснулся к плечу и отшатнулся от больного и одновременно злого взгляда своего лорда, когда тот вскинул голову.

* * * * *

Джон грустно улыбался. Сбылась его мечта да не так, как он хотел. Конюшня есть, сено есть, даже лорд его здесь, вместе с ним, сильными руками сдирает джонову рубашку... Одно только «но». У лорда в руках плеть, а сам Джон привязан к дальней балке между стойлами. А все остальное также: и солнечный свет, и танцующие пылинки, и сено все еще пахнет душистым.  
Джон привязан уже часа три. За это время мальчишки тайком приносили ему воды и пытались покормить, но Джон лишь качал головой и отправлял в замок. А ну как Роберт увидит их здесь? Несдобровать всем троим тогда.  
А Роб все это время кружил по замку и думал, вспоминал как привязывал не сопротивляющегося Джона сыромятными ремнями к балке, как подошел к стене со сбруей и не смог взять в руки плеть, так и вышел, крикнув Джону на прощание, чтобы тот повисел, да подумал о том, что натворил. По хорошему, Джона надо было выпороть, чтобы знал свое место, чтобы не смел впредь пакостничать господину. Лорд он или крестьянин какой? Он сможет.  
Роберт проинспектировал северную башню, заглянул в восточную, помолился в замковой часовенке, прося силы духа и твердости, побродил по галереям и даже попытался оттереть тот гобелен с последним огненным драконом и его прадедом...  
Покоя не давало воспоминание о гладких покорных руках Джона, о том, как близко он стоял. Он и раньше стоял близко, но это всегда было не так, по-другому. А тут, Джон, его сильный, смешливый, не унывающий Джон, как будто потух, выцвел как старый холст. И эта перемена тревожила молодого лорда. «Конечно, он боится порки!» — успокаивал себя Роберт, но понимал в глубине души, что с этим совершенно не вязалась покорность Джона. Он не упрашивал, не умолял, не пытался вырваться, он был готов принять любое наказание из рук своего лорда.  
«Чертов Джон! Что же делать...» — Роб забрел на кухню и увидел остатки злополучных пересоленных куропаток. Припомнив все свои мучения и дырявую крышу на северной башне разом, он взревел: «Ну все. Хватит!» — и быстрым шагом, почти бегом, пересек двор и зашел в конюшню.  
Подойдя к Джону, рванул его рубаху с плеч и, сделав пару шагов к плетям, взял первую попавшуюся.  
Солнце садилось, и его косые лучи клиньями прорезали пространство конюшни. Пылинки, поднятые в воздух стремительным лордом, плясали и кружились в золотых лучах.  
Лорд медленно подошел со спины к Джону и уставился на крошечную родинку под лопаткой. Помедлив, перекинул его волосы вперед, через плечо, и коснулся этой родинки. Она почему-то завораживала его. Единственная на белой и гладкой поверхности спины. Удивительно, ведь он слуга и часто бывает под солнцем, а гляди-ка, кожа белее чем у леди. Он провел ладонью по пояснице и вернулся к родинке. Потерев ее пальцем, Роберт услышал сдавленный стон. Он сделал больно? Практически не касаясь? Роберту нестерпимо захотелось еще раз услышать этот полувздох-полустон, и он надавил сильнее и повел рукой вдоль позвоночника вверх, зарылся пальцами в пряди на затылке и, сжав их, оттянул голову назад. Шалые глаза смотрели в никуда, по приоткрытым губам, через которые судорожно прорывался воздух, проскальзывал язык. Роберт как заколдованный смотрел на Джона, на его губы, глаза, темные пряди челки, прилипшей ко лбу, тонкие брови. Казалось, он тонул в светло-голубых, льдистых глазах своего слуги. Роб не знал, сколько времени простоял так откровенно, будто впервые, рассматривая его. Очнулся лишь когда взгляд Джона стал осмысленным, и тот рванулся из рук своего господина. «Ну уж нет, не теперь...» — подумал Роберт продолжая удерживать Джона за волосы.  
— Что ты делаешь? — затравленные нотки, против воли слуги, проскальзывали в хриплом голосе. — Пришел выпороть, так пори! — и зло сверкнул глазами.  
И тут Роберт сделал то, чего никогда от себя не ожидал — прижался губами ко рту Джона и удовлетворенно услышал еще один стон. Это показалось ему таким правильным, таким уместным. Джон должен стонать только так. И было так легко скользнуть своим языком в приоткрытые губы, как будто он всегда знал как это, целовать мужчину. Отбросил мешающую плетку в сторону, провел кончиками пальцев по груди, задел горошинку соска и скорее почувствовал чем услышал еще один всхлип. Выпутав вторую руку из волос, обхватил его за талию и вжался всем телом. Джон был горячим и его мелко трясло, будто в лихорадке. Оторвавшись от мягких и покорных губ слуги, он взглянул в потемневшие от желания глаза.  
— Развяжи, — хрипло выдохнул Джон и указал глазами на свои запястья, все также стягиваемые ремнями. Роберт выхватил короткий кинжал и перерезал ремни, распутал петли вокруг запястий, но не успел толком растереть кисти друга, восстанавливая кровообращение, как получил звонкую пощечину. «Это тебе за тот раз!» А уже через секунду, Джон упал спиной в ароматное сено в ближайшем пустом стойле, рывком опрокидывая Роба на себя.  
Мягкие, но властные поцелуи Джона пьянили его, и Роберт никак не мог собраться с мыслями. С одной стороны, ему надо было подумать о плохом поведении слуг вообще и Джона в частности. Особенно в ракурсе греховных действий кое-чьих пальцев, уже почти пробравшихся под ткань его штанов. С другой стороны, наследство леди Роуз волновало его ничуть не меньше чем раньше. Но как можно думать о таких вещах, когда чужие пальцы заставляют тело дрожать и выгибаться навстречу, когда уже его очередь стонать и просить, когда несносный слуга смотрит, будто в самую душу. И Роберт сдался...  
Солнце уже давно село, небо окрасилось в красное и рыжее, а они все еще лежали в охапках сена и в объятьях друг друга. И когда Джон притянул к себе Роба для очередного разнеженного поцелуя, тот думал, что все складывается как нельзя лучше, а с крышей они что-нибудь придумают.


End file.
